MidNight
by xshugcookiexx
Summary: Mid-Night is about A gurl that finds a wolf and become  attached with him.


Mid-Night

By Cookie Knight

_**Chapter 1**_

I looked out my window. I was looking at something that looked like a bear or a wolf, but at first all I had seen was a big blur. It was about three o'clock in the morning. I got up out of my warm purple blanket and made my way to the back door. On my way I picked up the broom. I opened the door. The animal stopped what it was doing and just looked at me. Its goldish looking eyes seem to look right into my soul. It had Jet black fur, and it was as big as a Great Dane and a Saint Bernard mix together. I was snapped out of my day dreaming moment when the wolf fell. My heart began to race. My thoughts began to go wild. What should I do? What's wrong with him? Is it playing, trying to get me or something? I just stood there for about 30 seconds. Then I just couldn't take it any more. I dropped the broom turned around and ran to get a black sheet. When I got outside I spread the black sheet beside him and began to role him in it. At the time I was in, you mind as well call it the middle of nowhere, in the woods. No people from miles around and I couldn't just leave the wolf outside hungry, dirty, and daintily. As I dragged it in to my house it didn't move. I pulled it in to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the water in my tub and watch it turn into a little shallow pool. Then I turned to look at the wolf. It's eye where open but I had no fear. I just looked back at him. I picked him up and that took almost all my strength. I laid him in the tub with a towel keeping his head from going underwater. I reached back under my cupboard to get the baby shampoo from my cousins' baby shower kit. I pored it all over the wolf and rubbed it in all over him. Then I rinsed him off. By the time I had finished I was more tired than a horse running track. I pick up the big wolf once again and carried him to my bed room. I lay him on the other bed in my room and then walked to my bed to sleep.

I woke up the next day late in the afternoon. I looked over at the wolf that was still in the same position I put him in last night. The only thing that moved was his eyes, his golden eyes. They were beautiful just like his jet black fur that seemed to shine in the sun that made its way threw my blinds. I got up and just looked at him. Then I went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. For Mid-Night (that's the name I called him) I fixed five eggs mixed with carrots, ham, and protein vitamin powder. For me I just fixed 2 eggs. I put his food on a big plate and turned around to find Mid-Night sitting no further than 5 feet away from me. I was startled at first then I just put down his plate on the floor and said "Eat up big fella, I want you well and strong so you can live your life back in the woods were you came from.", He made a little whine. I just smiled and walk to the table to eat.

After we ate I washed our dishes and then called my best friend Cyd.

"Hello"

"You won't believe what happen last night, I mean this morning. I found a wolf dog and it's like right here in my house." I said quite loudly in to the phone. "

"Oh my gosh, you found what? And it's were?" she said sounding very shocked.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not like that. I saw a hurt animal and I had to help it."

"You HAD to help it?"

"Yes, it was just lying there, helpless."

"What if it hurts you?"

"I'll just get hurt I guess. It looked like it was dieing, and it was in my yard. Plus you have to come see it. It can't walk that good so I need your help to put it in my car."

"Uhm… OKAY, I'll come to your house and help you. Do you need me to buy anything before I get there?"

"Yea, a silver collar with my address and the name Mid-night on it would be nice. Maybe a few sleeping pills too."

"Are you sure that's all you need me to buy?"

"Maybe, like 15 pounds of stake meat."

"Okay, will do. Wait! When do you want me to come over?"

"In an hour, I have to clean my bathroom. There's hair everywhere.

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye"

When I hung up the phone is when I notice Mid-Night just sitting there on the other side of the room looking at me. It was like he was a scientist studying every move I made making sure not to miss a moment of my movements.

"What are you looking at." I had to pause to think. "…Mid-Night." Mid-Night just looked at me, and then started to make his way over to be were I was sitting. Mid laid his head on my leg as if he were a domestic dog. I slowly reached my hand out to pet him. His shiny black coat was soft and smelled of pine. I than began scratching his head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as if he was enjoying it. "Your just like a Home dog arn't you?" I asked him. He backed up a ittle and began to bark. Then he showed his teeth as if he was smiling. I got up and walked to my bathroom. there was hair everywere. I got on my knees and then i rememberd were I put the broom. I got up and turnd around. There was Mid-Night Just Siting there. "Move!" I yelled geting annoyed with him always there, stareing at me. He let out a low growl. I looked him dead in the eyes, challangeing him."Dont even try you wont win" i said with annoyance in my voice. Mid-Night then stood up and started to walk a little sign as he did. I walked out side and got my broom. All Mid-Night did was sit there in the door way still looking at me.

I cleaned my bathroom and the whole time I did Mid-night was there, watching, waiting. But for what?


End file.
